Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to spa devices, components, and systems. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved bearing and shaft assembly for jet assemblies, to a jet assembly that includes the improved bearing and shaft assembly, to a pump, such as a magnetic coupling pump, comprising a motor assembly and a jet assembly that includes the improved bearing and shaft assembly, and to a method for displacing a fluid using the improved bearing and shaft assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Spa devices, components, and systems are known in the art. Spa devices are used in commercial and recreational settings for hydrotherapy, massage, stimulation, pedicure, and bathing purposes. Typical spa devices include a motor that drives a pump to circulate water from the spa device. In particular, a shaft of the motor is used to directly mount an impeller, which is then used to circulate water into and out of the spa device. Since the motor may not operate wet, a seal or a series of seals may be required to prevent water from entering the motor. The seals will wear to the point where water will enter the motor and consequently, the entering water may cause the motor to burn out. At this point, the motor assembly may be replaced in order to continue operation. This is expensive and may take several hours in which to perform.
Additionally, because typical spa devices have extensive piping systems that are built into the spa device to transport water, the spa devices are traditionally difficult to clean. This results in downtime and complicated maintenance schedules to clean such spa devices. Furthermore, if a spa device has a light source associated with it, to replace or repair such a light source can be time consuming and complicated when the light source is not easily accessible.
In the spa application environment, water is commonly added with certain substances and/or products, such as salt, chemicals, sand, massage lotions, etc. Due to this fact, traditional bearings, such as ball bearings and metal bushings, will not be suitable for a long term and reliable operation. The presence of chemicals and sand, for example, will cause some or many currently available bearings to wear out quicker than normal and result in pump failures.
In addition, for magnetic coupling pumps, it is almost impossible to have a perfect alignment between the motor shaft axis and the impeller rotation axis. The imperfect alignment or misalignment will result in high vibration noise.
The present invention overcomes one or more of the shortcomings of the above described spa devices, components, and systems. The Applicant is unaware of inventions or patents, taken either singly or in combination, which are seen to describe the present invention as claimed.